


Ocean

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom, quinncest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll stay as long as you do this for me. I won't kill again if you're with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

They'd eventually settled by an ocean cove, picking over rocks to get to the old tide cave too high to be touched by water and displacing the few seabirds that had made it their home. It was easy to get down to the beach, easy to fish, easy to light a fire at the mouth of the cave to boil water collected from a fresh stream nearby that cascaded off the rocks and into the ocean. They'd both taken survival packs from the ARC this time, which was a fair deal better than trying to get on with only the remains of Helen Cutter's gear. And Danny had found that between his own survival skills and Ethan's, they could substitute other things when those supplies started running low, like soap made from rendered Killer Ostrich fat and lye made from ashes, scented with pine needles.

Now they only used the real soap for shaving.

"Hold still," Ethan says, wetting his knife again in the pot of hot water they'd heated on a small fire by the seaside and drawing it over Danny's throat, removing days of stubble.

"It would be easier if you'd just let me grow it," Danny points out, only to earn a pointed look from his brother.

"I like you clean shaven," he states again, and like most things, Ethan gets his way. Though Danny has to wonder if it's the process of shaving and not the shaving itself, having Danny perched naked on the rocks in front of him, head tilted back to the careful caress of his blade.

"Let's go for a swim," Danny says as he finishes, half aroused, voice husky, and the desire in Ethan's eyes when he looks back at him is all the answer he needs. The waves in the cove are gentled as they wade out, rock turning to sand under their feet. Ethan's skin is slick and wet under his touch, body whip taut and strong from years of living like this, and he presses his mouth to Ethan's neck, kisses hungry and urgent, licking along the jagged scars on his shoulder from a long-healed claw wounds. Ethan's mouth is just as busy, kissing along his now smooth jaw and down his throat, biting at the crook of his neck to make Danny gasp and curse and rock up against him, cock hardening against his brother's stomach.

This is wrong, and he can't forget it. It had been wrong since the night he'd woken up after weeks of tracking Ethan to find his prey in his bedroll, naked and pressed close, his hand down Danny's jeans to curl around his brother's cock. "I'll stay if you give me this," Ethan had murmured, and despite himself, Danny had grown hard under his touch. "I'll stay as long as you do this for me. I won't kill again if you're with me." He thought of how he should feel in this situation, the shame and revulsion of wanting his own flesh and blood, but the truth was, he'd never felt revulsion when it came to Ethan. He still feels the same rush of shame as Ethan's fingers curl around his cock under the seawater, stroking him to full hardness, and perhaps the shame is part of what makes this so hot, what makes him need this so desperately. He claims Ethan's mouth with his own finally, bruising his lips against his brother's teeth, sucking at his lips and trying to taste every part of his mouth and groaning as Ethan responds in kind.

Ethan pulls him up onto a rock worn smooth from centuries of the sea's caress, wrapping his thighs around his hips and grinding up against him as they kiss, the hot length of his cock rubbing against Danny's until he's hard and aching and all he can think of is this. Then Ethan turns onto his hands and knees, pressing back against his brother's mouth as Danny licks at the puckered bud of his ass, pushing his tongue inside, licking and fucking him with his fingers until Ethan is slick and open and begging. "Oh god, Danny, enough. Fuck me, now. Fuck me hard."

He presses his lips to the crook of Ethan's neck, slicks his dick with spit and rocks home, deep into the heat that clenches and shudders around him. Ethan's cry is at once wanton and triumphant as he pushes back against Danny's cock. "God, yes. Fuck me, big brother."

"Don't call me that," Danny murmurs, but bucks harder into him anyway, the words sending a surge of desire through him, making him feel almost wild.

"I'll call you what I like," Ethan gasps, rocking back harder onto his cock. "Besides, you like it. I know how hard it makes you, big brother. I love how hard it makes you fuck me."

"Oh fuck," Danny breathes, picking up the pace, because Ethan is, as always, right. He mouths at the back of Ethan's neck breathlessly, slamming up hard into the tight heat of his body, angling just so to make Ethan cry out and shudder around him, the hot channel of his body hugging Danny's cock on each thrust. He can't pretend that this is anything other than it is: him fucking his baby brother, the man he'd dedicated his life to finding, the little boy who'd always come to Danny for protection and climbed into his bed during thunderstorms.

"Patrick," he groans, because this is the only time Ethan will let him. "Oh god, Patrick!"

"Say it," Ethan gasps, hands clenched at the rock, white knuckled, slamming back onto Danny's cock, ass smacking against his hips. "Come on, say it!"

Danny chokes back a helpless moan, gasping his words between gritted teeth. "Love you, baby brother," he says, and comes hard, bucking deep into Ethan's ass and filling him with hot spurts of his seed. He feels Ethan clench around him and come with a roar, shuddering and pressing back against Danny, keeping him inside him until they both calm.

Afterward they lay on the rock in the sun, sweaty and sated. Danny nestles his face into the crook of his brother's neck and thinks about doing this in a real bed, laying Ethan back into crisp white sheets and spending hours exploring his body with his mouth and hands, letting desire build gradual and strong before fucking him slow and deep and hard. Their portable anomaly detectors are packed away carefully in the cave, wrapped in plastic, solar cells covered against the light that would power them. He wonders what would happen if he took one and tried to find his way back. He wonders if Ethan would follow him. "Do you ever think about going home?"

Ethan's fingers still their caress, and he draws back to look at him, dark eyes serious. "We couldn't do this at home."

"No," Danny admits, and it's true, so he stays.


End file.
